There is No Such Thing As Dark or Light Only Grey
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: *ADOPTED from Aryelle Andreani*What if Hermione Granger was not all so innocent. This is the story of how Hermione Granger fights back and ends up betrayed by her most closest friends all for the "Greater Good". Meet Astraia Scáth, the most feared Shadow Agent. HG/SS
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1 Original

**AN: Here I am again. So I adopted this story from Aryelle Andreani and I can't wait to see what I can do with it. Now the first 3 chapters are her's and are labeled as such. I hope that y'all like this story and will continue to read it once I've gotten back into it and post a new chapter**

**So here we go…**

**Chapter 1: Astraia Scáth: A History**

It was cold in the darkness that had been my prison for 6 years, 5 months and 34 days. Where am I you ask? Azkaban Prison. Why you ask? Because, I was found to be guilty of using dark arts. My name is Hermione Granger. I _was_ the sweet innocent little Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter. But what they never knew was that I was also a Shadow agent.

What the hell is a Shadow Agent you ask?

I'll tell you, but first let me tell you my story of how I became known as Astraia Scáth, the most powerful, agent for the secret section of the department of mysteries unspeakable. When the unspeakable needed back up or just want something done fast without laws to follow and to fight dirty, they called shadow agents. And I was the most sought after agent.

Let's start at the beginning, when the shadow agents first chose me.

**~Knockturn Alley, 1995~**

Mom was looking at all the different spell books for sale in the book store.

"Hermione dear, remind me again why we are down here in this dark dank place and not up in that bright lovely book store?"

I was walking the bookshelves of the book store that all dark wizards will go to get books that are no longer sold in stores, or illegal to sell because of their material.

"Because mom, these are not on the school book list. I already got those books sent to the house last month. I need these books if I'm going to help harry fight against the dark lord and his men."

"Yes dear, but…" she held up a book titled _"Blood magic: rituals to give you power_"

"Must you choose such horrific titles?"

I took the book from her hands. "Mom, if it will make you feel better you can go back up to diagonally just don't mention where I am ok?"

I watched as mom handed me a 500 pound note of muggle money and walked back up to diagonally. I then went about my business of getting material that would help harry against the dark lord.

Personally I don't understand why half the stuff that is labeled Dark Arts is dark. Hell after studying several spells I found that there is no such thing as Dark Arts or Light Arts. It all depends on what you want a spell to do. Your intentions make the spell light or dark. Not the magic itself.

With a flick of my wrist I had the books I wanted fly to the counter where I tapped the bell and a man came out from the back room.

He wore black slacks, a black shirt with black robes and his brown hair was pulled back like most pure-bloods wore their hair if it was long.

As I looked at him he looks like a cross between Professor Snape with his all black ensemble, and Lucius Malfoy with his hair styled like that.

"What do yah want missy?"

I placed 400 gallons on the counter and smirked at him. "I was never here, but if someone did ask you if you saw me you say my name is Astraia Scáth, right?"

The man smirked as he took the money running his green eyes over me.

"Pleasure, doing business with you Madame Scáth."

I then left the store when he called after me.

"Oh and Madame Scáth, should you like to visit my shop, please do."

I closed the door behind me as I walked deeper into the alleyway till I came to a robes store. There I bought 3 sets of robes each with hidden compartments to hold potions, weapons and wands.

I then searched for a wand shop and found one. Walking inside the woman came out of nowhere and found her throat with my wand at it.

Reaching up she lowered it.

"Now, what is Hermione Granger doing in my shop I dare ask myself? Interested in the dark arts are we ?"

I kept my wand pointed at the woman who smirked at me.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?"

I looked around when I turned and with a circle motion I waved my wand in front of the door and watched as it glowed, Red, green and finally, gold.

"Ah, a detention spell tells you who walks through your door. The red spell I'm guessing tells you why they are here in your store, and the last one I am guessing is a privacy wand, I'm right are I not?"

The woman smirked.

"How you ended up in Gryffindor is beyond me child. You may not be a pure-blood or half-blood, but you most defiantly would have done well in Slytherin."

I smirked at the elder woman who had violet eyes. And she had a mark on her right hand right before her thumb.

It was a Black phoenix with an S in the flames from its mouth.

"I told the hat I would be murdered if I was in that house it kept telling me I should go to Slytherin. Never big on being told what I could and could not do then again."

I slowly reached out and traced the mark on the elder woman's hand. "If you don't mind me asking Madame, what is this mark of? I've seen it before in this ally on several others but have found no reference to its origins."

The woman took hold of my hand and spoke in a hushed voice and seriously to me.

"Understand if I tell you the history behind this mark dear child, you will forfeit your life, as you know it is. My dear, there is no such thing as Dark or Light in this world….

"There is only the wielder of knowledge, and it depends on their actions that label them dark or light. So in fact there is only Grey."

The woman smiled at me as with a flick of her wrist the closed sign flipped to be visible in the store window. The drapes slid closed and she pulled me into the back room.

There I followed her over to the fireplace and she pulled me inside and with a handful of floo powder through it down saying our destination.

"Department of Mysteries, Unspeakables."

And with that we were gone in a swirl of green flames that did not hurt us at all.

When we arrived I found myself to be in front of an audience of 40 or more men and woman all wearing Black robes with a white badge of the mark the woman had on her right hand.

A Black haired man with strikes of red peeking out from under his hair that came to his neck. Came forward and I got the impression he was the head of the group.

"Mithlada, What are you doing bringing this girl here?!"

'_Somehow her name fits her perfectly.'_I thought as she spoke to the man.

"Silas, she asked about the mark."

Silas stopped his rant when he turned his green eyes on me.

"State your name young one?"

"Hermione Astraia Granger, Hogwarts Head girl, best friend to Harry Potter, and for the record I am 25 years old, thank you very much. I may be young but I have seen things that would make even an experience auror cringe."

Silas smirked at me as he held out his hand for me. I took it and gasped when a sudden rush of electricity raced through my right arm and there before my eyes I watched as the mark that Mithlada had appeared on my skin.

Looking up I found everyone to be smiling.

"Now listen you must begin your training, Mithlada, will train you in all you need to know. So from now on seeing as you are a 7th year at Hogwarts you will have to double if not triple your study load. You will need to learn every page of dark arts you can find. We are in all purposes assassins for the ministry of magic, but we don't report to him. We report to ourselves. If you know where a death eater is, take them down. If you get caught we will deny any involvement with you understood?"

I nodded my head and Silas smirked as he summoned robes for me with my badge lying on top. "They will be charmed to show everyone else normal clothing and normal robes in both the muggle and wizard world only when you are on the job will they reveal their true nature."

He handed me a thin book that read "_Shadow codex"_

"Read it, memorize it, live it, and most of all don't forget it. These rules will save your ass."

I took the book shrunk it with a flick of my wrist causing several of my new family members to gasp and whisper.

Silas smirked.

"Are you sure you're in Gryffindor?"

I looked up at Silas.

"Yes, but the hat said Slytherin would be good for me."

Everyone nodded and Mithlada smirked.

"That's what I told her when she came into my shop."

"Shit mom, I totally forgot. I've got to go."

With a twirl I was dressed in my new robes with my badge pinned to the front over my left breast.

Underneath I wore black skinny jeans, with black ankle boots, a black halter and my hair was now cut short to my neck with streaks of black, and purple in my dark chocolate hair. Around my neck lay a choker of a phoenix with black flames.

Silas smirked.

"Go oh wait."

Reaching into his robes he pulled out a ring of an ancient Celtic detail with a small compartment on the top.

"We can communicate though this. Just open the top and say the member you wish to speak to. Here is a list of our agents. Memorize their names and you will always have a friend."

"Thanks Silas. So what's my mission now?"

"Get good grades keep an eye on the Slytherin children, 35% are death eaters in training and maybe 15% are already death eaters."

I smirked. "Will do captain."

And with that I took the floo network back home where I called mom and told her I had come home feeling sick and that I was home and not to worry. So I went upstairs and began to finish my school homework then drained the knowledge from the "_shadow codex"_ and then proceeded to drain my new books till I had to take a nap from the splitting headache I had acquired from draining 45 books on "Dark Arts".

As I slept off my major migraine one thought raced through my mind.

"Welcome to your new life Astraia Scáth."


	3. Chapter 2 Original

**Chapter 2**

Now back to my home known as Azkaban. The guards never come near my cell not even the Dementors will spend more than 5 minutes with me they all fear me. For what I do for a living.

Like I told you my name is Hermione Granger but I am known in the magical world as the shadow Astraia Scáth.

Even lord Voldemort became scared of me and those I worked with, but mostly myself. Well you would too if you watched as 40 of your most elite death eaters were taken down by a mere witch who is a muggle-born who attacked from the mere shadows.

But hey, that's why we shadow agents are so dangerous and frightening. We fight with magic even the dark wizards and dark lords do not touch, the shadows themselves.

**~Flash Back~**

I was patrolling the grounds of Hogwarts with the head boy, who to my utter despair was Draco Malfoy.

"How a Mudblood like you got this position is an insult."

I clenched my fists to try and stop the rise on my temper."

"I am a pureblood and yet they let you, granger have the honor of Head Girl."

Malfoy just loved to piss me off. Only thing is, when you piss off a newly graduated shadow agent, it's not a good idea.

"Ugh. What a disappointment."

_That's it I don't care, he needs to have that "I'm better than you" stick taken out of his ass that he shoved so far up his ass right Now!_

I stopped and closed my eyes as I thought of the shadows of the castle from the torchlight reaching out towards the blonde causing him to trip. I looked over to where he was as I formed the shadows into a wolf that now had his robes in its teeth.

Malfoy went to scream when with a wave of my hand the hall was silenced so only we heard his screams.

I sighed and walked over to the shadow wolf that had red eyes.

"Regulus my pet, let malfoy go. He was only pissing me off."

Malfoy had stopped screaming now as he watched me in fear, as he suddenly understood what was going on.

"Ho..ho..how?"

I smirked as I watched Malfoy's silver eyes bulge at the large shadow form of the wolf that purred in my hands as I stroked its shadow body.

"But that's illegal magic. It's been outlawed since Slytherin help build Hogwarts. How the hell does a Mudblood….?"

Regulus the shadow wolf at my side who I stood petting as malfoy stammered at me, loosing all of his pureblood training of composure, drop just like the sweat on his face as Regulus growled at the young Slytherin.

"I mean someone of your background even think of touching the most darkest of dark arts?"

I smirked as I knelt down and stroked Regulus' head.

"Regulus, why don't you go and have fun terrorizing pheebs."

Draco malfoy watched as the shadowy form of the wolf raced off down the hallway and disappeared.

I smirked at the malfoy heir and walked up to his side.

"Easy malfoy, I was offered a job to protect the magical world and if that means, a trip to Azkaban then so be, I will gladly go to Azkaban if it means to make tom riddle wet himself in fear of someone other than himself."

Draco malfoy took off after me as I walked on around the corner.

"You mean someone offered you this magic training? Who?"

I smirked.

"You know what they say malfoy, a magician never reveals their secrets."

And from that day on Draco malfoy and I became friends. He would keep Slytherins from picking on me and I would try and keep Gryffindor from being well, Gryffindors. Draco had a better job of keeping Slytherin in line; I on the other hand did not.

And so here I begin my story again on how I found love, still have that love, and how I betrayed by the very people I protected all because of my magic I used.

_Hypocrites_


	4. Chapter 3 Original

**Chapter 3**

**~September 1st 7th year~**

It was the morning of my last year at Hogwarts. I had promised the order to keep an eye on Hogwarts, and besides I had orders from the Shadows to keep tabs on the death eaters at the school.

I remember the order meeting from last night, I was so happy that the order had finally noticed my work.

**~Flash back~**

_Night Before:_

_Thirty members of the order were seated around in the kitchen. Molly Weasley had finally come to terms that no matter how she tried to keep the information of the war from us "children" we were stuck in the middle of it._

_I sat in the corner next to Snape wearing black skinny jeans that were distressed my black converse and a black shirt from the band Evanescence from their CD Open door. My hair was tied back in a clip with a few strands hanging down. I wore makeup too._

_Everyone had been shocked when I had walked into the kitchen before the meeting started without a care in the world walked over to the cabinet with the firewhiskey took down a bottle of it and tossed the top to the center of the table and tossed back a couple swigs of it till molly shook her head out of her stupor and took it from me as she proceeded to yell at me for underage drinking._

_At which I just smirked took it back and smirked as I notified her I was 24 not 17 at wish everyone was shocked to learn that because of my use of the time turner for school (and shadow agent work) I had aged more thus my new transformation._

_After I sat back down with my bottle and sandwich I smirked at Snape, who not thinking I saw him checked me out with his eyes out of the corner of his eye._

_Oh I knew he was._

_Which was why when everyone began talking about the order meeting, I decided to play "see how far I can go before I make the potions master groan" game._

_And let me tell you it took me 15 minutes before author starting talking about the new members in the ministry that had been seen lately, Snape actually groaned as my hand disappeared inside of his pants and squeezed him under the table all the time keeping an façade of listen to the meeting._

_And let me tell you, it was fun as hell to fuck around with the potions master in the middle of the kitchen with the order there._

_Now when they brought up the new level 12 clearance ministry officials walking around the ministry I smirked as Arthur started to talk about the terrifying, but yet amazing__Astraia__Scáth._

_Hay a girl loves to here what people think of their handy work. So when Arthur started telling everyone about my latest hits on the most notorious death eater families and delivering them with my calling card to the ministry stripped and tired like prisoners' I smirked._

_And so now the Lestranges, Rottwood, Nott, Crabb, Goyle, Malfoy, and McNairs were all in Azkaban with a life sentence with binding spells that the magical world would say were dark as they need blood to be cast._

_That's because my blood is what is binding those goddamn motherfuckers in Azkaban and let me tell you, I love it! *smirking evilly*_

_Later after the meeting was over I remained in the kitchen when I heard the door open and heard that silky voice utter a locking spell and silence ward._

_Severus Snape walked over to me and stood right behind me,_

_Then he wrapped his arms around my waist as he hissed in my ear._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_He ran his tongue up the base of my neck as he hissed in my ear "or should I be calling you__Astraia__Scáth?"_

_I turned around in his arms and smirked up at him. "I knew you would figure it out. The others are so obvious, here I am dressed like a damn Goth and then they have these new reports about Astraia__Scáth, who even the minister's scared to go after."_

"_Yes, how did you make him scared of you my dear?"_

_I smirked up at Severus. "Ah, you know a witch never reveals her secrets Severus."_

_Severus smirked as he pulled me flush up against his body and hissed dangerously to me._

"_Indulge me my dear, how is it, you first obtained a level 12 clearance as an agent and how did you scare old fudge?"_

_I reached up to his robes and pulled myself up to his lips where I left only a centimeter between our mouths as I kept him distracted I removed his wand from his robes._

"_I got into his office after I knocked out his guards and then waited for him to come into his office where I was sitting in his chair with his wand in my hand."_

_I then pulled away and walked to the door where I smirked._

"_Much like your own wand, Severus."_

_Severus's black eyes grew large as he saw me leaning up against the door with his wand twirling in my fingers._

_He seems to glide over to me where he leaned with one hand on the door._

"_May I have that back my dear?"_

_I smirked and looked him up in the eye and held out his wand to him._

_Severus reached out with his elegant fingers to take his wand back as he leaned his head down till our lips met in a kiss that rocked me to the ball of my feet._

_Taking back his wand Severus hefted me up into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his torso while he walked back towards the fireplace. Reaching over blindly as his tong met my own he threw a handful of floo powder and hissed "Serpent's End" and we were gone in a flash of green flames._

_Gliding out of the fireplace in his home Severus and I never pulling away from our kiss walked up the stairs to his bedroom where he kicked the door closed as he walked towards the bed where we both fell down upon the cool satin black sheets._

_He brushed his lips against my own, a teasing, then a sinking, sinking until my breath quickened until past and present were one brilliant blur over my senses._

_Stone hard, working hands slid over under my shirt as they removed the article of clothing that was shortly followed by my bra and jeans._

_Looking down with his black eyes I watched them gloss over as he took a look at my green lace thong with a snake laying right on the front coiled around itself. I held my breath as he lowered his head to the snake and placed a kiss upon the snake that I let out a moan of pleasure._

_With smirk and a flick of his wrist from Severus my thong joined my cloths on the floor along with my heels. I reached my hands up along his back under his shirt and felt a strong back, rides of muscle._

_Soon his cloths joined mine and we were both revealed to each other's eyes. And to my fascination, I found scars that littered his pale torso. Getting to my knees I ran my fingers across every scar I came across. I watched as his eyes closed and pushed him to lie on his back._

_Leaning forward I ran my tong along every scar causing Severus to hiss in pleasure. I smirked when he gasped out._

"_I need to be inside you right now woman."_

_I smirked as I swung my leg over him so I was straddling his body. I smirked as I bit my lip as I lowered myself over his large thick cock till it was inside me and I gasped when I felt him hit a barrier. Severus looked up at me and went to stop when he realize I was a virgin when I took a deep breath and slammed down on him breaking through as I threw back my head and screamed in pain._

"_AH!"_

_Severus sat up as he pulled me into his arms and held me._

"_You stupid girl, why didn't you tell me, I would have made it pleasurable or at least hurt less."_

_He stroked my hair as I got a hold of my breath and stopped shaking. When the pain subsided I found myself to be on my back with Severus above me. He leaned down and kissed me, as he pulled back and then thrust back inside as he swallowed my moan of pleasure._

_In and out. Push and pull. Faster and faster we went in this rhythm._

_He scooped me up under my hips as he thrust upward and I gasped at the pleasure that rushed through out my body._

"_Oh god! Yes! Right there!"_

_Severus smirked. He had found my pleasure spot. Severus picked up the pace as he continued to do that again and again till I was screaming out in climax and he followed me shortly after._

_Moments later we lay in each others arms with our legs tangled together I lay with my head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me holding me close as we were still catching our breaths._

_Looking down at me he kissed my head. And I smirked against his chest. "Well professor I believe I've learned a lesson tonight."_

_Severus smirked at me as I sat up. "And what is that my dear?"_

_I smirked at him._

"_One: I do belong in Slytherin."_

"_I agree with you there my dear."_

"_And two: you are a sex god and I should have made my move sooner."_

_Severus laughed as he pulled me into his arms and pulled the satin sheets over our still sweaty bodies and we fell to sleep._

_And so for the next couple of months Severus and I kept our relationship secret from the world. Well the shadows knew as I told them that although Severus bore the mark he was a spy for the order of phoenix and he was to be left alone. And they said they would protect him from the ministry._

_Now back to school. Ah Hogwarts. It was never the same when I started my 7th__year. Oh no, you see since my homework as a shadows agent was to study all I could I had drained my copied version of the Hogwarts library including the restricted section along with a copied version of the death eaters family library's I had turned in. so in all actuality, Hogwarts didn't have anything new to teach me and I was board in classes._

***September 15th***

I woke early in the head tower and walked out of my room in only a small towel and my bathing bag only to run into Draco malfoy. He gasped when we came to be in front of the bathroom that we had to share. I was shocked he was up this early. Draco on the other hand was shocked at the runes and marks all along my body.

Draco finally broke the silence. "Urm…get those from your training?" I smirked at him. "Yes actually I did. The runes are from the blood magic I used to protect myself from the Unforgivables. I can live through the killing curse now thanks to them." "YOU CAN?" I smirked at the complete shock from Draco when I told him that.

"Can you train me?"

I looked at him and smirked.

"Know this if I tell you the truth of being a shadow agent you forfeit your life, as you know it is. You will no longer be known as Draco Malfoy, you will choose a new identity, and you must put aside all you have been brought up believing as truth. There is no such thing as Dark or Light in this world there is only the wielder of knowledge, and it depends on their actions that label them dark or light. So in fact there is only Grey. And you must forget the notion of pureblood half-blood Mudblood and squib for all are shadow agents."

Draco nodded his head. "Good after we have showered and eaten, before classes I'll take you to Head Quarters."

And so Draco Malfoy became known among the Shadow Agents as Drake Ombras: Dragon of Shadows.

*Transfiguration*

I walked in to Transfiguration 15 minutes late and everyone gasped at seeing me be so late to class as I was renown for being on time if not early to classes. Professor McGonagall gave me a disappointed look as she motioned to the back of the class where an empty seat was. I sat down and pulled out my wand and book with my notebook next to me. Draco was next to me and he looked at me. "Where were you?" I smirked "Shadow job." he nodded his head. "DE kids?"

I nodded my head only to hear McGonagall call out. " Would you please tell me what is today's lesson?"

I sighed as I looked around me and nodded. "You're trying to teaching the incantation for transfiguring an object into food." Everyone was shocked at the sass I had just given the head of Gryffindor. "Trying? My dear do you think I am not adequate to teach this class?" "No, no, no, not at all headmistress I was just saying that you're teaching them a basic spell that will not obtain the goal you seek."

"Oh and what spell should I be using?" I smirked as I took up my wand and pointed it at the goblet and said the spell that I knew would cause the goblet t o change into an apple that I could eat without it changing back.

"Athrú" *Change*

Everyone gasped as I had resisted the spell in Gaelic and there before me was a bright red apple. I picked it up and held it out to her and smirked "here you are professor."

", See me after class."

And she went about teaching her way while I took a bite of my apple and enjoyed every damn second of it. Draco was silently laughing the entire time. I looked at him "What?" "You just did a boarder line dark spell and in front of the headmistress aren't you a little frightened?" "No. Besides I have a back up plan when she asks me where I got that spell."

*After class*

I stood before McGonagall's desk with my hands behind my back at attention. ", Since this summer I've noticed a change in your behavior, you sass your superiors, you don't ask questions in class any more, and if I may say so, you seem board with classes. And today you used a spell that many would see as dark arts. Where my dear did you get that spell?"

I smirked at her.

"Why the Restricted Section headmistress, you see by Hogwarts Degree paragraph 45 subsection 6.8: students may have access to the restricted section and may check out martial with a signed note from professors,"

"I am well aware of the rules."

"I meant not offence headmistress, I am was merely stating a fact that the Hogwarts Degree does not prohibit students from reading the volumes within the restricted section so long as they do not take the books from the section, therefore they do not need a note from a professor."

Minerva McGonagall was shocked at the witch before her. That was when she noticed something on Hermione's neck.

" Can you please move your hair to the side?"

I was throne by that question but did as she asked and heard her gasp. "Why do you have runes on your neck?"

I smirked "I'm sorry headmistress, I am sworn, under 20 unbreakable vows not reveal any secrets about my status in the magical world. Just know this headmistress, I am very much like Professor Severus Snape, and in fact he and I are working together on a mission as we speak. But know this headmistress; I will end up in Azkaban for a time." I took a breath and continued my rant.

"I will be treated as a traitor. And I will be seen as a Dark Witch for the magic I use for my job. It is why I seem board in my classes, my job required that I know everything. So I copied the Hogwarts library and several other libraries, drained the knowledge and now stand before you as someone the ministry and even Voldemort fears. I am still your ally; I am not your enemy. But know this, if any one gets in my way of my mission I will stop them."

I then nodded my head and turned and left a stunned headmistress in her classroom as I walked with Draco who had been waiting at the door outside with a smirk on his face, to Potions.

"Drama Queen."

I smirked at Draco as he smirked at me.

"I have to be in my line of business Drake."

And together we walked into potions and sat in the back together and waited for potions to begin. And when it did let me tell you, potions at Hogwarts was never going to be the same


End file.
